


Dolls

by capenny



Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 22:16:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capenny/pseuds/capenny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sienne finds Andronikos in her room, with a particular piece from her past that she had hoped would stay hidden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dolls

**Author's Note:**

> This whole thing started when I looked on the floor and saw one my my daughter’s dolls there. I thought, “Sienne, hidden doll, RUN WITH IT!”
> 
> You get a little peak into what issues Sienne may have. 
> 
> Special thanks to tehjai for being my beta. Much love!
> 
> Warning: There is smut/sexy-times, for those who aren’t comfortable reading that kind of thing.

It was supposed to be hidden in her room.  No one was supposed to know of its existence.  But no, here it was being held by her pirate lover, and not in its special hiding place.  How the man managed to find the carefully hidden item was completely beyond her, but there was no time to dwell on her stashing practices.  Right now there was a situation on her hands and Sienne needed to face it.   
  
“You were snooping around, weren’t you?”  The sound of her voice startled him; he must not have noticed her standing in the doorway.   
  
He seemed to compose himself after her sudden appearance. “I was looking under the bed for my favourite pair of pants, and found this instead.”  He held up the offending object, waving it about for emphasis.  “It is a very particular thing to find under the bed of a Sith Lord.”   
  
Sienne narrowed her eyes at Andronikos.  He was handling the object with all the care of a bantha stampede.  She held out her hand to him, “Give it back,” her fingers crackled slightly with electricity -- “ now. ”   
  
He handed it back without a word, watching her closely as she inspected the object for any damage.  “Why was it hiding under the bed?  You ashamed to have it around?”     
  
“It’s a symbol of my weakness,” she replied.  She moved to sit on the bed, the object cradled in her hands.  “This is what kept me hoping that my parents would come and save me from slavery.” She paused a moment. “I didn’t realize until I was much older that they were the ones that sold me in the first place.”   
  
Sienne kept her eyes on the small doll, eyes filled with an emotion she hadn’t allowed herself to feel in a very long time.  Andronikos had moved to sit beside her on the bed, strangely quiet.  She heard him heave a sigh, and felt his hand under her chin as her moved her head so that she was looking into his eyes.   
  
“You’re the strongest person that I know, Sith,” he said, his hand still cupping her chin, bring her head closer to his own, “and that’s what makes you special to me.”  He kissed her then, hand keeping her from pulling back.   
  
When he finally let her go, Sienne just looked at him, “Why did you do that?” she asked him.  Up until this point they had always had more of a casual relationship, neither of them really taking those emotional leaps needed to make it something more.  She almost preferred it that way, but right now, with the discovery of her hidden doll, her emotions from long ago were all out in the open, and he was here.   
  
“Sith,” he started, “you need to allow yourself to feel something other than anger.”  He paused for a moment, then continued. “Not that I don’t like the angry sex, but still.”   
  
Sienne smiled slightly at his statement.  She turned back to the doll in her hands and asked, “Are you sure that you want me? I’m damaged goods.”     
  
“I don’t know about that, your goods look pretty great from over here.”   
  
She smirked as she tried to hold in the laughter that threatened to come.  She brought a hand up to cover the growing smile on her face.     
  
“There’s that smile that I love,” he said as he grabbed a hold of her hand and brought it down, away from her mouth.   
  
“You’re being sappy again.”  From time to time the pirate had a habit of being a little on the sappy side.  She was mostly convinced that it was just to bug her, because he knew that it annoyed her greatly.  Other times, it seemed as if he was being completely sincere.   
  
Sienne shifted on the bed, still looking at the doll in her one hand as the other was still being held by Andronikos.  She was still a little angry at him for his snooping, but the way he was here, allowing her to sort out her issues, showing comfort, made her feel glad that she let him into her life.   
  
“You scared me, you know?”  Sienne’s voice was steady with a hint of the emotion she was trying suppress.  As she looked over at Andronikos, his face showed confusion. He probably didn’t know what she was talking about.  She sighed and said, “When you said that you thought of leaving.  I know that you decided to stay, but that one small moment scared me more than almost anything that I can remember, and I don’t like being scared.”   
  
They both sat in silence for a moment before she continued.  “They did this to me.  I can’t bare the thought of you taking off and never seeing you again all because of them.”  She closed her fist over the doll, electricity scorching the object slightly.  “I’ve grown attached to you, Andronikos.”   
  
“I’m pretty sure we’ve been attached to each other a few times now.”  He paused for a moment as she let out a slight laugh at his quip then added, “but seriously, I think I know how you’re feeling.”  Andronikos brought his hand to her cheek, and gently moved her hair behind her ear.  “I’m going to kiss you now.”   
  
“Why are you being so-”   
  
“Sappy?” Andronikos finished for her.  “I guess sometimes, sappy just works.”  Then he brought her head closer to his own and kissed her, gently but firmly.   
  
Sienne, as he kissed her, let her hands go limp and allowed the doll to slip from her hands to the floor.  She kissed him back just as fervently as he, and she moved closer, wrapping her arms around him, eliminating the small distance between them.   
  
She was feeling lightheaded when they finally pulled back for air, she leaned her forehead against his, looking into his eyes.  “Thank you,” she whispered.   
  
Confusion filled Andronikos’ eyes as he asked, “What did I do?”   
  
She smiled at him, “You put up with all of my crazy.”   
  
“Honey, your crazy involves some of the best fun I’ve ever had.”  He smiled back at her, and kissed her again before pulling back and asking, “You don’t know where my other pants are, do you?”   
  
Sienne’s smile was mischievous, and Andronikos raised his eyebrow questioningly.  “Oh, I hid them.”  She then grabbed his shoulders, pushing him flat to the bed. “You don’t need pants, anyway.”     
  
She felt his laugh reverb through her hand as she held his against the mattress, and moved so that she had one leg on each side of his hips.  He ran his hands up over her thighs and began helping her remove her clothing.  As he was busying himself with her robes, Sienne started on the buttons of his shirt, kissing his hard as she did so.   
  
“Not that I’m not liking this,” Andronikos started as she pulled back to work at his pants, “but weren’t you just mad at me?”   
  
Sienne raised an eyebrow and pulled back her hands. “I could stop if you want.”  Andronikos shook his head, grabbing her hands in his, and bringing them back to where they were.  “That’s what I thought,” she said smirking.   
  
When Andronikos had fully removed her robes, he flipped them over on the bed, so that he was above her.  With her chest exposed, he brought his head down and began to lick and suck at one of her nipples.  Sienne arched her back and moaned at the sensation.  When he was done with one, he moved to the other, giving it the same attentions as the other, relishing the moans from his partner.     
  
Sienne was reveling in the feeling of Andronikos just touching her.  She felt his hand running down her side, over her hip, over her thigh, to her womanhood where he began to rub her clit.  Again she arched her back trying, if at all possible, to bring him closer to her.  She heard his deep laugh in her ear, he was teasing her, and he was enjoying it.   
  
“Want something?”    
  
“You know what I want.”  Her voice was breathy, barely coming out as a whisper.   
Andronikos moved so his was between her legs, his penis barely penetrating her, “You want this?”  
  
She nodded, words unable to come to her.  At her nonverbal command, he thrusted fully into her.  Sienne gasped aloud at the full sensation moaned as he began moving again.   
  
Sienne moved her hips to meet his with every thrust.  He kissed her hard on the mouth and she responded in kind.  She raked her nails over his back, and he moaned into her mouth.  They began to move faster and faster, and Sienne could feel the sensations building.  She was gasping more and more, as was Andronikos.   
  
Sienne clung to him, like she was afraid this wasn’t real, that he really wasn’t here.  His breath beside her ear reminded her that, yes, he was here, it was real.  She pulled back slightly so that she could look into his eyes.   She saw something that she hadn’t seen from anyone before.  Was it love?  She wrapped herself up in these new emotions.  If this was love, she never wanted to be without it again.    
  
She was teetering on the edge when suddenly she was chanting his name over and over, feeling nothing but the pleasure.  Not long after she had begun coming down, Andronikos gave one final thrust, and kissed her gently.   
  
“You’re so beautiful,” he said, moving to lay beside her.   
  
Sienne laughed, “you’re being sappy again.”   
  
“Can’t help it,” he said and kissed  her on the top of her head.  “Now,” he started, “are you going to tell me where you hid my pants?”   
  
Sienne just laughed as she got up from the bed, leaving her pirate lover confused and calling after her.  She noticed the doll, long forgotten, laying on the floor.  She picked it up, and placed it on her bedside table **.** Dressing, she left the room, Andronikos’ rants about his pants and crazy Sith Lords in her ears.  


End file.
